


You give me love

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash HD One Shoot. Fic para La Orden Slythiriana, Harry y Draco, romántico a morir, en su último año de Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You give me love

**Author's Note:**

> **You give me love**

**You give me love**

Cualquier daño mental que cause esta historia, acháquenselo a Marbius, que es la culpable intelectual de que yo escriba esto.

 _You turn around_

Últimamente Draco se sentía… nada. Sí, así era como se sentía: nada. Caminaba por los pasillos y miraba a la gente, ellos no lo miraban, la única razón que encontraba era esa: no era nada. Su orgullo se vino abajo después de uno y otro y otro enviste que le dio la suerte, el azar, el destino ¿Quién lo sabe exactamente?

La peor parte vino cuando ese mismo año el Niño de Oro había vencido al Lord. No lo había asesinado, en el correcto uso de la palabra, sencillamente lo había enviado al sitio a donde pertenecía: a ningún lugar.

Algo en su interior le decía que él también pertenecía a Ninguna Parte. Pero la otra parte de sí mismo, la que aún conservaba un poco de dignidad le decía que debía poner la cabeza en alto y comenzar a madurar y a tomarse la vida como viniera.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba el hecho de que su pasado, presente y futuro se había desmoronado lentamente en sexto año y había ido a parar al mismo lugar donde ahora tenía residencia el Lord. Es decir: ninguna parte.

¿Cómo podía entonces pretender ser feliz? ¿Cómo debía entender esa nueva realidad totalmente burlesca que lo asediaba?

La única forma que encontraba para manejar sus frustraciones era frustrar a las otras personas. Estaba sensible a los cambios a su alrededor, estallaba en injurias a la mínima provocación y la ira lo consumía frecuentemente.

La respuesta que necesitaba para recuperar su espíritu le llegó de golpe, mientras intentaba, no realmente esforzándose en ello, llegar a la biblioteca y pasar otra hermosa, pero tremendamente aburrida tarde en la única compañía de un libro de pociones. La última tarde que pasaría así, como los últimos meses, huyendo de su inevitable enfrentamiento con cierto Gryffindor.

Harry Potter, el último con quien deseara encontrarse, estaba de pie, justo en el pasillo que debía recorrer para llegar a la biblioteca, esperándolo. Y Draco lo sabía, pero su relación y sentimientos hacia El Niño que Vivió, Venció y Siguió Viviendo era una de las cosas que no deseaba remover en ese momento en que el equilibrio de su vida estaba de tan frágil estado de ánimo.

Sopesó por un momento la posibilidad de salir corriendo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta cuánta hilaridad provocaría ver al extinto Príncipe de Slytherin huir del Príncipe de Gryffindor. Intentó no parecer tan vacilante cuando se adentró en el pasillo para toparse frente a frente con el rostro de su destino.

 _Then you ask me behind tears of doubt_

¿Qué quieres Potter? – preguntó, fijando sus ojos en sus semejantes.

Hablar contigo, Draco, creo que necesitamos hacerlo.

Draco hubiera echado a llorar a su lado de pura desesperación. y aunque tenía la disposición, no quería a derramar lágrimas en ese momento y menos aún frente al chico moreno.

¿Por qué?

Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta y un signo de interrogación se dibujó en su rostro.

 _Just what do I see in you_

¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué ves en mí?

La inseguridad y las dudas se apoderaron de los ojos grises, mientras los verdes examinaban cada gesto. Nunca pensó causar esos sentimientos en el rubio, cuando unos meses antes, justo antes de hacer que Voldemort se convirtiera en historia antigua, había decidido darse valor, comerse su orgullo y gritarle a Draco Malfoy que le quería.

 _Please don't cry_

 _I know sometimes it seems we barely get by_

Claro que en ese momento no se había puesto a pensar que el rubio tenía sus propios problemas y su propio orgullo que tragarse. Al no convertirse en mortífago estaba a salvo de Azkaban, pero dado que el resto de su familia y supuestos amigos no corrió con la misma suerte, ahora se encontraba solo en un mundo en el que no estaba acostumbrado a estarlo.

Sé que es difícil Draco, pero tú eres más fuerte que esto – replicó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes – no me digas que te rendirás tan fácilmente, por que entonces, me decepcionas.

No… me hables… en ese tono… - fue la respuesta, mientras sus dientes rechinaban por la presión de su mandíbula.

Harry le dio la espalda y caminó en sentido contrario a la biblioteca, para instantes después empezar a correr al ver que el rubio lo perseguía.

Miedoso.

¡Cállate! – gritó Draco corriendo para darle alcance a Harry, no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero… se sentía bien…

Harry había hecho esto antes, sabía que una de las maneras de liberar toda la presión que caía sobre uno era… correr. Sí, correr… libremente y sin rumbo. El subconsciente capta este simple hecho como un acto de liberación mental más fuertes. Nadie se lo había dicho, no lo tenía científicamente comprobado, pero con él funcionaba.

Corrió a través de los pasillos, vigilando siempre que Draco estuviera tras él y devolviendo frías miradas a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer algún comentario sobre su loca carrera. Llegó a la puerta del castillo y bajó los escalones rápidamente, ahora no sabía a dónde dirigirse, pero su instinto le dictó girar a la derecha y así lo hizo.

Draco corría tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, el maldito Gryffindor era rápido, aún no sabía por qué diablos le estaba siguiendo el juego, lo que sabía es que su mente estaba divagando en esos momentos en cualquier cosa y las respuestas se vislumbraban claramente ante sus ojos, el mundo se veía más alentador, los problemas se veían extrañamente pequeños…

Auch – Harry no había podido parar cuando Pansy Parkinson se había puesto enfrente de él dispuesta a parar aquella locura en la que se veía puesta en juego la integridad mental de Draco.

Ahora los dos estaban en el piso y Pansy chillaba mientras daba manotazos y Harry intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito. Por que, o evitaba los golpes o se levantaba… y al no quedarle elección, hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento:

Estalló en carcajadas.

Pansy paró los manotazos en seco cuando Draco frenó su carrera frente a ellos y comenzó a imitar al moreno.

La risa de esos dos, juntos, la descolocó totalmente.

¡Se han vuelto totalmente desquiciados! – berreó mientras se levantaba tan decentemente como la situación lo permitía.

 _But you don't see how much you do_

 _To get me through_

Se sentía tan bien reír que Draco sencillamente se dejó llevar por la euforia del momento y cayó de rodillas al piso, sosteniéndose con sus manos para evitar convulsionar más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, sus ojos brillaban y el sudor caía por su cabello y su rostro. La agitación de la carrera se sumaba a la de la risa y su pecho no soportaba mucho más tanta violencia.

Pansy se retiró con un gesto airado y gruñendo por lo bajo, mientras Harry paraba de carcajear y simplemente sonreía al mirar al chico rubio retorcerse de risa.

Por que eres el único que puede hacer esto.

¿El qué? – respondió Draco entrecortadamente, intentando en vano parar su risa.

El hacerme disfrutar de cualquier tontería que me brinde la vida.

 _When the world is cold_

Cuando el mundo se volvió tan frío en la guerra, tan insensible, tan asfixiante, fuiste el único por el que me dieron ganas de luchar. Cada momento se volvía especial cuando yo veía que me dabas tu apoyo aún cuando tú estabas aún en peor posición que yo mismo.

 _And I need a friend to hold_

Fuiste un amigo cuando lo necesité, pero ahora necesito otra cosa Draco y sé que tú también.

De pronto la risa de Draco se volvió un gemido y un sollozo y el brillo de sus ojos se convirtió en lágrimas. Dejando escapar todo lo que retenía con ahínco, dejándolo volar, dejándolo ser.

 _You give me love_

 _You give me love_

Sin saberlo me diste amor Draco y quiero devolverte cada uno de esos momentos por duplicado, quiero corresponder como debí haber hecho hace mucho, en ese momento acepté que no me dejaras hacerlo, pero ahora no estoy dispuesto, no te voy a dejar que me des amor sin que te lo devuelva.

 _And when my hope is gone_

 _And I feel I can't go on_

Me iba a rendir, no tenía esperanzas. Convertirme en un asesino nunca fue mi plan de vida ¿Sabes? Una vez que estuve ahí, frente a mi destino, sentí que no podría seguir, que todo lo que había luchado se podía ir al infierno, pero yo simplemente no podría ganarle a la magia descomunal de Voldemort.

 _You pick me up_

 _You give me love_

Fuiste la medicina que salvó la situación en ese momento – Harry soltó una risita – recordé algo que me dijiste una vez… "Es bonito vivir, amar o reír por alguien…" y en ese momento quise vivir… vivir por ese… 'alguien'

Draco levantó la vista, dejó de sentirse nadie por un momento y empezó a sentirse… alguien.

 _I apologize_

 _If I never told you what you are in my eyes_

Lo siento – suspiró Draco sentándose en el pasto, ya calmado – lamento si no digo a cada momento que eres lo mejor que ha pasado por mi camino… o esas cosas, pero no están hechas para mí, definitivamente.

 _Oh baby, let me tell you now_

 _Every day_

 _Looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way_

Pero déjame decirte, Harry Potter, que todos los días que hablamos y que sé que estarás ahí para mí cuando lo necesite son los mejores días de mi vida.

 _Everything my heart desires_

 _Morning sun and midnight fires_

 _Someone there to share my dreams_

 _With you I have everything_

Fue un duro golpe para mi orgullo ¿sabes? Toparme con alguien con quién compartir mis deseos, mis anhelos, mis sueños. Y entonces descubrir que eras tú y que lo que tenía lo podía perder en cualquier momento. Por eso cuando me lo dijiste, justo antes de ir al suicidio colectivo alias Batalla Final no te correspondí…

Si me hubieras dicho que me querías no te hubiera creído – respondió vagamente Harry y Draco abrió los ojos y se volteó hacia él.

¿Qué?

Decir te quiero o decirme "amor" no significan nada – respondió tranquilamente – las palabras sinceras, las que tienen valor son las que salen del alma.

Draco asintió. Si bien, jamás le había dicho cuanto lo quería con palabras había intentado demostrarle con toda su alma que lo hacía, en cada pequeño detalle.

Y las cosas nimias son las que más llaman la atención.

Así se había ganado la atención de Harry. Con esos pequeños detalles.

 _Yeah, when my world is cold_

 _And I need a friend to hold me_

Ahora citando las palabras de cierto poeta inmortal que acaba de hablarme con sinceridad – habló Draco después de un silencio – sin saber que lo hacías, Harry me diste amor y también quiero devolvértelo por duplicado y con copia de seguridad.

Se levantó del pasto, sacudiéndose y ofreciéndole su mano a Harry.

 _You give me love_

 _You give me love_

Harry tomó la mano y no la soltó mientras caminaban, ahora lentamente hacia el castillo.

¿Y…?

¿Y qué?

¿No dirás nada más?

¿Qué pretendes que te diga?

Algo como… "Potter, me pones caliente, con tu pelo, tu culo y tu cara de chulo…" no estaría mal…

Si en ese momento hubieran hecho un concurso de sonrojos un conocido rubio de ojos grises se hubiera llevado las palmas y la gloria.

Harry simplemente rió, apretando fuerte la mano que sostenía.

No te preocupes, apenas dimos un paso, no pretendo que des otro si no lo quieres.

¿Potter?

¿Sí? – respondió Harry un poco sorprendido de volver a oír su apellido y no su nombre.

Te sorprendería saber cuán caliente me ponen tu pelo, tu culo y tu cara de chulo.

Y esta vez fue el turno de Draco de soltarse y salir corriendo, esta vez adentrándose en el castillo, seguido de cerca por un agitado y desconcertado Harry Potter.

Allá van de nuevo – suspiró Ron con resignación.

Ajá… - respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

No lo va a alcanzar – aseguró Ron enarcando una ceja.

No te preocupes… se dejará alcanzar – guiñó Hermione al tiempo que veía alejarse una cabellera rubia seguida de una morena por el pasillo.

Pasillo que llevaba a la sala de los menesteres…

Lugar donde por cierto, terminó la loca carrera…

Y empezó otra.

Fin –

Notas al pie: Mejor no opino sobre mi historia y espero a que vosotros la juzguéis… que mala no es, no… es malísima xD

Ahora que si hay algun por ahí que diga "qué bárbara, qué buena historia..." pues esos serán los votos que llegue a recibir en La Orden Slythiriana...

Nuevamente, cualquier culpa me la llevo mitad yo, mitad Marbius por hacermela escribir XD

Besos y estrellitas...  



End file.
